Electronically controlled fuel systems for internal combustion engines typically include one or more fuel injectors responsive to one or more corresponding activation signals to inject fuel into the engine. It is desirable to evaluate the operation of fuel injectors and to then adjust one or more of the activation signals based on such evaluation.